Whats New Kitty Cat?
by Mad Eclair
Summary: Ikuto's been gone for six months and Amu's fallen into a depresion. So when ikuto comes for a visit and meets her new chara, she /the chara/ is not letting him go any where. But what will he hear with his new ears?
1. Chapter 1

What's new kitty cat?

Ikuto was in an ally, cold, and yoru was out looking for a place to stay.

He shivered. Winters were always tough.

Since he had left to find his father 6 months ago, he hadn't been back to this small town. To her.

'Maybe I'll go see amu, I'm sure she won't mind if I just said hello. Or maybe she would... would she be mad becuase i didnt return her phone calls...?.'

he sighed, it was just too painful to hear her voice and he was a;ways afraid his would crack and every emotion he'd felt in her absence would spill out like acid, leaving a bitter taste as well.

"i'd better go see her, it may be the last chance i get before i leave for Spain." he'd recently found a new source of information, one with a soft spot and a vendetta.

he decided not to think about his father today, just his amu.

He called yoru mentally and he was at his master's side in a matter of minutes.

At Amu's house, on her balcony like old times, he found that her door was locked, and her key wasn't on the frame like before. it seems she finaly took my advise, good, she needed protection.

he remembered when he was that protection, he was her protector, and she his heroin.

He sighed, reaching into his jacket, he pulled out the key he'd worn around his neck.

she had given it to him at the airport, along with an oral invitation to visit anytime.

He wondered if he was still welcome.

He popped the latch, and stepped inside, no one home.

He looked over to see a small basket that held five small eggs.

Wait.... five?

Hmm, Ran, Miki, Sue, Dia…… who was that?

Yoru, as if reading his mind {ha ha} went over to Miki's egg and knocked lightly.

a low Grumbling was heard as the shell broke open just a crack, she didnt want to let the light in.

"What, amu I thought you were going to the movies with Nagihiko today," "was it the movie or him?" she asked with her eyes squinted.

"it's me!" yoru shouted and licked her cheek.

"Yoru?", she groggily opened her eyes and lit up, seeing her best friend.

They hugged and Ikuto smiled. When he realized "amu went on a date?" he asked, mostly to himself but he tried his best anyhow to hide the hurt in his voice. his head began reeling, was he gone too long? 'maybe i should leave...'

"What?" she answered nervously "who said that?"

Ikuto hid under his bangs and yoru came up to him.

"~sigh~"

"Miki, who's this?" yoru pointed to the darker egg, that looked quit similar to his.

"oh, that's Tsuki, you would like her, she came up right after you guys left",

"the night after she was crying, she said she wished she could be free to go with you, she thought she'd never be happy."

"which is why I'm not letting you leave again," a voice vibrated through the room, and the egg cracked to reveal a small girl with lose dark blond curls and kitty ears, her color palette was similar to that of Yoru's, the only difference was that hers had a the shortest pair of shorts before denim underwear, gray striped stockings, sneakers, and a dark hoodie.

he wondered what the transformation would look like, her chara was just a miniature version of her, with a little extra attitude. cute...

"Aw don't be like that desu~ " Sue whined and pleaded after emerging from her egg with a yawn.

"Well, he's not going anywhere until i have my way with his and he sees how freaking miserable amu is. do you know how completely depressed she got while you were gone?"

"no, because as I said before, you were gone. you LEFT her to go find someone that left you a long time ago. is it some kind of passive revenge or do you have something against her?!" she answered angrily flying into his face.

That stung with realization and regret, even some sympathy.

he took a better look at the small character and noticed she had lovely hazel green eyes, much like amu's. But those eyes got higher and higher up, until she was floating 6 feet above him.

'Hmmm….. This isn't right. I'm 6 feet. And that desk was to my hip just a moment ago. shit, i must be high, i didnt even think i did drugs, i dont, do i?'

"What did you do?!" Ran yelled outragged, but her voice hid something of admiration and pride.

"Tsuki, he's a cat!" screamed Dia, her voice was harder to decode, but he traced the slightest bit of humor in it.

"Holly crap, tsuki! that was friggin awesome! " Miki said not even attempting to hide the excitement.

Sue was speechless and tsuki kept her arms crossed in the corner and pouted as she soon composed herself and talked her down from the edge of a tantrum to a glimmer of sanity and a quiet depression/vexation {A/N: vex doesnt only mean to frustrate and anger, but to puzzle/ confuse... i think :P}

"What?" Ikuto was so confused. He wasn't a cat.

"I'm home!" they heard a feminine voice call from down stairs.

"Oh no! She's home! What is she going to think?! Yoru in her room, ikutos a cat and we're all up?!" Ran panicked.

"Everyone back in their egg except Tsuki and Miki, ikuto, get under the bed," Dia said confidently, taking charge.

"If she asks, yoru wanted to visit and ikuto was busy, yoru woke up miki, miki woke tsuki up, got it? ikuto isnt, and wasnt here."

"Right!" they said in unison with a quick salute, and they're plan went in to action.

"Hey guys," amu said trudging into her room, she sounded depressed.

"Hey amu!", "how'd the date go?" Tsuki questioned innocently.

"lame, Nagihiko is like my best friend, and when he asked me to go to the movies, I thought that maybe Rima would be going to, but it got worse when the movie started, he started to stroke my thy and he got all touchy-feely," she said shivering, she looked horrified.

"What did you do?" Miki asked sounding like a child waiting to hear the end of a suspenseful novel.

" I wish I had taken you guys, or at least you, Tsuki, you would have helped me,"

"Hell yeah, I would have kicked his ass!" Tsuki screamed with animated fire in her eyes.

"oh, yoru?!" amu said finally looking up and seeing her room.

"wait is ikuto here to?" she began looking around franticly, her heart speeding up.

"no, he was busy today…."Miki answered nervously looking to the bed.

"oh….." she sighed too tired to pry.

she walked over to her dresser.

Tsuki realized that she was going to dress and rushed under the bed to find a peeping kitty.

She simply herded him to the corner as he grunted and complained.

She ended up just taking a shower.

'Sigh~'

"so whats this about again?" ikuto asked, confused and exhausted from his travels.

"shhh," we can't have her coming back before we sort this all out" tsuki hushed him.

"sort what out?"

"you will be human for I hour per day, no more no less, got it?"

"And I turn into a pumpkin at midnight, I get the drill."

"smart ass…." Miki muttered under her breath with a smirk.

Tsuki did the same "You're sure living up to your title, your everything amu told me you would be."

this surprised ikuto, she talked about him {A/N: he missed the convo. explaining the date thing so he still thinks she's going out with nagihiko}

"Yeah," she said reading his expression "but after looking through her memories and seeing her dreams first hand, theres something missing in your eyes."

yeah, that'd be my soul..... it's suddenly gone missing thanks to my stupidity. why didnt i just stay with her?!

she's my everything, and now i just her nothing... how pathetic.

lets see if i cant win her back.

ME: for those of you that have read from the VERY top of my other story, I have a new chara!

HAZEL: she's in this one too.

ME: wow, I have more charas than amu! HAZEl, PETER,HEX, KARMA, and now TSUKI!

I'm a bit bipolar, so its only natural that I have so may. Lol.

They help the boredom.

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Amu was buried in bubbles, just letting her muscles melt into the scorching water.

Sweat gathered on her brow, but it would not show against her dripping skin.

Sighing as she remembered her date with Nagihiko. She'd never missed ikuto more... not true... she remembered her stained her cheeks when she'd run away. Two grown men had cornered her, and as they ripped her clothes and beat her, she expected ikuto to come rushing to her side to help again.

That was the last time she felt any physical pain. Now even when she coats her healing self inflicted wounds with fresh cuts, she feels nothing but the pain as her heart slowly collapses. She hated the sight of her own blood. How it dripped over her arm and down her wrist, how she had to twirl her palm to keep it from dirtying the floors of the bathroom. But most of all, she hated how beautiful it was. She hated the idea of something so untainted and graceful, so unimaginably vivacious and bright, coming from a sinning wretch such as herself.

Again she sighed, thinking of her recurring and frightening dream.

It was strange, it was just an image, it looked like stained glass with scarlet paint scattered over it. The glass had many cracks and it was shattered in some areas, while in others it was pristine and faultless.

"I don't want to think about this," she spoke to herself quietly, examining her wrists.

As if on cue, steam engulfed her and she sunk down into it happily, shutting her eyes trying to remember his touch.

~back in her room~

"What are we gunna say? 'hey Amu this is ikuto, ya he's a cat, but that's just cause tsuki is being hormonal and has some kind of separation anxiety'?" Miki said with a sarcastic sigh, but alas, her image was ruined by a small giggle erupting into a heavy flow of laughter. The others joined in.

"Hey, uhh… what am I supposed to do?" ikuto asked confused

"You, ikuto, are supposed to sit there and look cute, and maybe the occasional purr." Tsuki giggled floating around the room on her back with her arms supporting her head, her eyes closed.

He glared "I purr for no one" it might have sounded dangerous and threatening, if he wasn't so adorable, peeking out from under the sheets with his slanted blue eyes, to anyone else it would have been an innocent modest "Mew".

"Oh, I think you'll find it very tough to oppose "she smirked evilly.

{Sigh} "I'm going to walk around, yoru if you encourage them I'll get you fixed "he said trotting away from the group.

yoru shivered and tsuki yawned at the empty threat, "that takes a lot out of a chara you know, especially keeping it up" she said referring to the transformation and curled up for a cat nap at the end of amu's bed, not bothering to cross the room to her egg.

~with ikuto~

He pushed the half open door out of his way and shook his new fur.

It was navy blue, a shade similar to his hair as a human, so dark it looked black until the light hit it and played off his glowing blue tresses. It shone like the nights darkest skies.

He found his way to the bathroom door and tried to push it open.

Damn, locked.

"Figures, looks like I'm going in through the window.." he said lightly.

"What do you think he's doing?" ran asked, bored to bits.

"No doubt trying to get into the bathroom," Tsuki said pouting ever so slightly

"And you aren't going to kick 'em out?" Miki gasped mockingly.

"Nope, gotta let nature take its course," she floated across the room lazily having just been awoken by sue wanting to make the bed.

"~desu,"

~with ikuto~

"Hhmmm…." {Concentrating on removing screen with claws}

He opened the screen to see……

Nothing?

Just an empty tub of bubbles and suds, and a lot of steam.

'I think…..'

He jumped off the windowsill, landing on a pile of fresh cloths and a towel.

He saw bubbles rise to the surface and a pink head with flushed cheeks followed.

"Oh…. Hello, kitty…. "She said after catching her breath.

"Where did you come from?"

He walked over to the tub and she set her drying hand on his fury back.

He couldn't help but melt into her hand, it felt so good.

"{sigh}…. you're not easy to read, usually I can feel your energy, with all cats after tsuki. I wonder if she can talk to you,"

"hmm, so I guess I won't be going back to school tomorrow," she said rubbing her wrist.

He noticed that now accenting her cuts and scars was a bruise, it looked like someone had grabbed her a little too forcefully.

He rubbed his head gently against it, "I wasn't there to help her, and what the hell is wrong with her, cutting herself" he thought frustrated.

He blushed slightly under the thick coat of fur, realizing he truly loved her, that he wanted to protect her always.

He let out a soft "mew" in depression as he realized that she was with that other guy, he wondered if he was the one who hurt her, and he wondered if she would have the courage to tell him to back off.

She always could take care of herself, always had that bravery, but she seemed so fragile, so weak and feeble, so sad.

She closed her eyes and sunk down into the tub.

He sat for a while, just watching the water reflect the light on her porcelain skin.

The patterns intrigued him and he found himself perched on the edge of the tub, leaning over the clear water.

His ears twitched and his whiskers brushed against her cheek softly.

"Hello again," she said cracking one eye open, just enough to see her new feline friend.

He looked away briefly, only to find her reaching for the towel a few feet away.

Jumping down swiftly he couldn't help but think of her face if she knew he was… well… him.

God he hoped she did, perhaps she would forgive him and return his feelings. But maybe he didn't deserve to be forgiven, what if the only thing she returned was his heart that he had so willingly sacrificed.

The thought pained him, her throwing his love out to the curb, as he could never take it back, knowing it was too mangled to ever beat for anyone else.

"Okay kitty," amu breathed after wrapping the large towel around herself. "let's get to bed, I'll talk to tsuki tomarrow and maybe she can help fins you a home,".

~in her room~

Tsuki kept ikuto under the bed while Amu changed and she crawled under the covers only to be joined by the little kitty.

"I guess I'm not the best judge of character after all, nagihiko...." of course he did his best to ignore it and sleep, but through the night as he heard his name mumbled in a slur of tears, his curiosity grew.

Curiosity killed the cat, he thought, knowing that if he asked and she loved plumb head, it very well may kill him.

"But satisfaction gave it 8 more lives..." he heard. It was tsuki. "You love her, sure it would be painful, but you would have that much more strength to hold on to her, to follow her, to wait for her,"

He bilked, "tell me... please," he pleaded with her.

"she's been trying to forget you," pang "you hurt her more deeply than you can imagine" pang "and now she's nearly suicidal" stab "the only thing keeping her from doing that is the shallow hope you still want her" slice.

That killed him inside, knowing he was causing her pain, and leaving her with that weak hope. It killed him.

Hopeful, he turned to her, "she loves you...," she finally answered.

And that brought him back, it made him immortal, he could do anything, and he would do everything. For amu.

Later that night, tsuki let him hold amu as a human {A/N- He still has his cloths on when he becomes a human again}

Amu slept peacefully that night, and ikuto stayed up for hours just watching her, feeling her breath and listening to her heart beat.

Lame? Thought so…. Depression…. Sorry readers, tips? Pointers? arrogant opinionated flames?

I'll take anything at this point.


End file.
